Stu-Boy
Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy 'is an American Flash-animated Internet cartoon series created by Stuart Bryant and Jordan Comeaux. The show has ran for two seasons with eighteen episodes. Bryant and Comeaux voice their counterparts Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy, and the series has occasional guest stars. The series began as a tournament entry for a contest by Comeaux, but was expanded to a full series. The first season was a success, but ended abruptly after a corrupted file ruined the season finale. After much demand, production on the second season began without Bryant's involvement, aside from voicing. Much of the second season was written by Comeaux and his friend Austin Johnson, with assistance from Dan Hall on the finale. The show began on October 5, 2013 and ends July 4, 2015. History Season 1 (2013) The first season of ''Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy had production begin in early June 2013. The series was conceived as a tournament entry for AlbinoBlackSheep's Tournament of Flash Artists. After some success, co-creators Jordan Comeaux and Stuart Bryant agreed to make a full series based on the short. Most of the writing was done by both Comeaux and Bryant, with some episodes done solely by Comeaux. Only one episode was written by neither: "Arachnophobia," written by Kelsey McMeins. Creative duties were handed mainly by Comeaux, who was the main animator, while Bryant did the backgrounds. Comeaux and Bryant also performed most of the voices, like the titular characters and some additional voices. Other voice actors included Damian McGivney, Logan Hugueny Clark, Casey Hopkins, Rupert Knowles, and Grant Wooley. The first episode, "X-Boy Rainbow Portables II," was released on October 5, 2013 to much success, and it kicked off what would be the first season. The production cycle had each episode written and animated in advance, to ensure an exact release date. With this format, "Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy" ran weekly for the first nine episodes. There were some exceptions as production became slower and it would be a rush to the deadline to finish an episode. The original amount of episodes planned was 12, but two episodes were scrapped in the end and the season finale, a Christmas special, was lost due to a corrupted file. The season ended prematurely on November 30, with hopes for a new season in doubt. However, this would not be the end of the show. A two-year hiatus on the series began, with production returning in 2014. Season 2 (2015) After the abrupt end to the first season, season two was launched into production by Comeaux, who began writing the story treatment for most of the episodes in early January 2014. To mix things up, season two was given a coherent storyline that ran through the entire season, with side-stories occurring along the way. Season two brought some changes in the production department, with Bryant exiting his role as co-writer and background artist. Despite his absence, Comeaux wrote each episode with the assistance of friends Austin Johnson and Dan Hall. Comeaux and Bryant still voice their respective counterparts, and Comeaux remained the main animator of the series with Jappe JJ and Nuclear Bubblewrap contributing music. The first six episodes were written by Comeaux and Austin Johnson, the next two by Comeaux only, and the finale was written by three writers: Comeaux, Johnson, and Dan Hall, who helped with the story and ending. The number of episodes are 9, to match up with the number of season one's episodes. Writing was completed in February 2014 and production ran from 2014 to 2015. Case-Boy, who appeared in an episode of season one, was given a much larger role in the season as the main antagonist and was instead voiced by JohnnyUtah. Another recurring character in season two is Doctor Manta, whose true voice actor is a mystery. The number of guest stars grew for season two with Ed Atlin, Edgar Nielsen, Mike Peterson, Jonathon Gran, Ben Carswell, Nate Ziller, Emily Jones, Johnson, and Hall joining the voice cast. Season two will premiere on May 2, 2015 and will end on July 4, 2015, marking the conclusion of the series. Cast and crew Cast * Stuart Bryant - Stu-Boy, Niq, additional voices * Jordan Comeaux - Piv-Boy, additional voices * Damian McGivney - Raphael, Airport Employee, Waitress * JohnnyUtah - Case-Boy (season 2) * Doctor Manta - Himself Guest stars * Ed Atlin - Gumpfrey * Ben Carswell - Hobo * Jonathon Gran - Trucker * Dan Hall - Himself * Casey Hopkins - Case-Boy (season 1) * Logan Hugueney Clark - Russ * Austin Johnson - Pedestrian #3 * Emily Jones - Pedestrian #1 * Rupert Knowles - Announcer * Edgar Nielsen - Concierge, Himself (live-action) * Mike Peterson - Sean White * Grant Wooley - Foxy Grandpa * Nate Ziller - Clerk Live-action guest stars * Digba Coker * Tom Fulp * Zachary Johnson * Mick Lauer * Tyler Naugle * Will Stamper Crew * Jordan Comeaux - co-creator, animator, puppeteer, co-writer (17 episodes) * Stuart Bryant - co-creator, background artist, co-writer (5 episodes) * Austin Johnson - voice actor, co-writer (7 episodes) * Kelsey McMeins - co-writer (1 episode) * Dan Hall - co-writer (1 episode) * Jappe JJ - music * KIDEXP - music * Nuclear Bubblewrap - music * Danny Reyes - puppeteer * Jimmy Tran - live-action cinematographer Characters * [[Stu-Boy|'''Stu-Boy]] is along with Piv-Boy, one of the titular characters of the series. He is an incredibly active and excited character and generally wears a green t-shirt and khakis. He frequently drops by Piv-Boy's house, with his own place never truly examined. He is voiced by Stuart Bryant, the co-creator of Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy and a former writer and background artist for the first season of the show. * [[Piv-Boy|'Piv-Boy']] is the second titular character of the series. He can be described as caring, but is known to show anger frequently. He lives with his girlfriend Bee-Boo and hangs around with Stu-Boy most of the time. He wears a dark teal shirt with a yellow number three, jeans, and purple shoes. His hair has a trademark tuft in the back. He is voiced by series co-creator, writer, and animator Jordan Comeaux. * [[Bee-Boo (character)|'Bee-Boo' ]]is the third major character of the series. She is completely silent in each of her appearances, but is modeled after Comeaux's girlfriend Kelsey McMeins, who wrote one episode of the series. She wears a blue-and-white striped dress in nearly all of her appearances in the show. She first appeared in "Bee-Boo" and pops up in a few other episodes, most notably "Beauty and the Yeast" in season two. Recurring characters * [[Case-Boy (character)|'Case-Boy']] is the main antagonist of the series. He had a brief appearance in the first-season episode "Case-Boy," where he tried to kill Piv-Boy and will make a reappearance in the second season. His mission for the second season is to hunt down both Stu-Boy and Piv-Boy. He was originally voiced by Casey Hopkins in the first season and is now voiced by JohnnyUtah for his second season appearances. Production Episodes Main article: List of Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy episodes External links * https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWe2U2R1uj23g * http://thepivotsxxd.deviantart.com/gallery/46566296/Stu-Boy-Piv-Boy